


My Nurse

by TayTayCap93



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: It doesn't hurt to see a lover in a sexy costume once in a while.





	My Nurse

Today is Monday. My named is Aizen, I just got home from the hospital. I had my gallbladder removed last week. The surgery wasn't very major, the nurses were helpful, and the doctor did an excellent job. I didn't do much but eat and rest.

 

My roommate and lover, Shinji, came by once. I wonder if he's worried, I don't blame him. It's not a good idea to go to the city whenever you're not feeling well and you're not sure what's wrong with you. You never know what may happen. I would of stayed home but I didn't want him to be alone in the city.

 

He insisted on canceling but I insisted on just having to two of us go. He listened to me and we went. Everything was fine until I started to feel a lot of pain. I told Shinji and he rushed me over to the nearest hospital. He kept blaming himself and I kept telling him it's not his fault.

 

Now I'm home reading a good book. It's uncomfortable to walk around but possible. Can't sleep on my side, not a bother.

* * *

 

 "Shinji?" I find him in a woman's nurse costume. The outfit was white with red lines on the edges of the long sleeved dress. With it he wore white knee high lace socks. There was a matching strap attached to it. My guess is that he's wearing a garter belt.

 

I have to admit he looked good in it due to the feminine figure he has. What I liked most was the fact that the skirt was small and he was nothing but white- white panties. This is strange yet sexy. What could be the reason why he's doing this? It's not like him.

 

"Are you in pain?" He must want to have role play sex or something like that. I guess all I can do is play along with it. No harm to it. Plus my pants are getting a little tight.

 

"Yes."

 

"Where?"

 

"....."

 

"Is it your arm? Your leg? Stomach?"

 

"No."

 

"Then where?"

 

"My penis."

 

"I see. Come closer and I will take care of it." I got close enough for him to slip off the sweat pants and boxers. He got on his knees and started licking the sides of my hard cock without hesitation. He licked it like it was candy.

 

"What a dirty nurse you are." I teased. He didn't say anything, just looked up at me with a blushing face. My hand rested on his lovely golden head. His mouth consumed the tip then took in more, sucking. His fingers are placed at the base.

 

I feel it in my body. I feel heat raising. Feeling my climax coming, My hand fisted in his hair and I started pulling on his head, making it go back and forth at a fast pace.

 

Semen shoots out of my cock and into his mouth. I didn't realize he was choking until I heard him coughing. Lend a hand to him and helped him stand up. "Are you alright?"

 

"Yeah... Anything-" I gave him a few moments to breathe.

 

"Get on the bed." He got on and sat down. I stepped over the clothing and took off my shirt, it fell to the floor. I pushed him down onto his back before I leaned down to kiss him. While our faces were being sucked on by one another I was able to spread his legs wide enough after I slip off the panties.

 

It was thrown to the ground. I kept everything else on just for the fun of it. The look on Shinji's face was priceless. Eyes wide in surprise and his cheeks colored in red. He just realized nothing was covering him underneath the skirt. Before I did anything else I grab a cock ring out of a drawer and placed it at the base of his hard cock.

 

He glared at me, he hates it when I use it on him. "Take it off!"

 

"I will not. I don't want anything to happen to this pretty dress of yours." He tackled me, pushing me down onto my back. I pushed him off and pin him to the bed on his front side. I tied his hands together behind his back so he wouldn't be able to do much. Smacked his ass in a playful yet harsh manner.

 

"Remember to not be so rough with me, it's not to long ago that I was in surgery." He stopped squirming around.

 

"S-sorry. I almost forgot about that." I sensed he felt guilty. Kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "Relax, Love. I'm not upset. Be a good boy and stay still for a minute." I went over to the drawer and pulled out a couple of things. A dildo and a vibrator. Which one to use first? The dildo.

 

I get back behind Shinji, lifting his butt high enough so I can shove it in. I push the skirt high enough for me to gently push it in his buttocks. He lets out a strained groan. He felt a little pain. It didn't help that it didn't have any lube on it. I started pulling it out and pushing it back in. One of my hands holds his hips in place while the other began thrusting it into him.

 

Started off with a slow pace until I heard Shinji ask me to go faster. "Aizen- Faster- Go faster." I nodded and did as he asked. I went faster pushing it in and pulling it out. "Har-harder. Go harder!" I started going harder like he asked. To kick things up a notch I kept hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

 

"NGH NGH AAAAH", He moaned, arching his back. His moans getting louder and louder. The sound was turning me on.

 

"You sound sexy." I muttered in his ear. As I continued thrusting the dildo in him I kissed and sucked on his neck. Shinji moaned my name. That's right Love say my name. We both know I can make you feel good.

 

"AIZEN!!! AI- AI- AAAAA!!!" He was having a dry orgasm. He screamed his voice off. He was cursing me for making him wear the cock ring. Not like he really means anything he said at the moment.

 

Shinji panted and breathed as I pulled out the dildo and tossed it aside. "Please- Take it off." He begged

 

"Not yet." I turned him over, making him lay on his back. I turn on the small vibrating object and start rubbing it in the circle motion on Shinji's right nipple. He let out a yelp. He's always sensitive even though he's not a virgin any more.

 

I collided my lips with his, roughly and harshly kissed him, licked his lower lip until he opened his mouth and let my tongue in. He moaned into the kiss. My hand continued rubbing the vibrater against his nipple.

 

He kept squirming around a little. It had no effect on me. I kept kissing him. I was able to move my hand to the other nipple and do the same rubbing motions I did on the other nipple. I licked the shell of his ear.

 

Stopped using the vibrator and began twisting and flicking his nipples with my fingers until the little nubs are hard and stiff. "You're nipples are stiff. Excited?" I teased

 

"sh- shut up!" I went lower to his hard penis and started rubbing the vibrator on his cock. He flinched wildly. Damn he was hard already. I shove the vibrator in his butt right on his sweet spot. He screamed out of pleasure.

 

"AAAHH AAAAA!!!!!" His back arches again."I NEED TO CUM. LET ME CUM I NEED TO CUM." I shook my head, saying no.

 

"WHY?"

 

"Just wait." He whimpered.

 

Shinji has another dry orgasm after a while. "OH GOD OH GOD OH GOOOOOD!!!!!"

 

When he was done I took off the cock ring. "Does it hurt?" I noticed his penis turned purple I was starting to get concerned.

 

"Yes!"

 

"I see. I'll make you feel good." I took in his whole into my mouth. I bobbed my head making him go crazy. I make his legs spread wider, so I can gain more access.

 

I stopped bobbing my head around after I got a little dizzy. I hummed, sending vibrations to his cock. I could tell he was shivering.

 

"Aizen! I'm gonna cum!"

 

"Cum for me, Shinji. Cum." In no longer than two minutes he cums in my mouth. I swallowed it then pulled my head away. We both breathed for a few moments. I laid next to him after I untied his hands.

 

"So... what did you think?" he asked

 

"I liked the surprise. What made you do it?"

 

"Guilt and a way of saying thanks for cheering me up after my appendix was removed."

 

"I see. Where did you get the costume?"

 

"Hiyori gave it to me as a gag gift."

 

"I see." I have to thank her later.

 

"I'm getting some z's now." He closed his eyes and went to sleep. I did the same.


End file.
